Simplify the following expression: ${-7+8(-5r-2)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${8}$ into the parentheses: $ -7 + {8(}\gray{-5r-2}{)} $ $ -7 {-40r-16} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -40r {-7 - 16}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -40r {-23}$ The simplified expression is $-40r-23$